


When Keith And Lance Had A Week Of Misunderstandings

by NatureTree



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatureTree/pseuds/NatureTree
Summary: Keith and Lance were once in a fake relationship and then it escalated and soon they had a week of misunderstandings.





	When Keith And Lance Had A Week Of Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm... Forgive me.

"Start filming, Pidge." Keith said from his seat on the chair with a smile on his lips. Keith was known as TeaEmo on Youtube and had around 2 million subcribers at only age twenty. Keith started youtube when he was eighteen. It started with occasional let's plays and sometimes a few vlogs and within a year he had five hundred thousand subscribers. He soon befriended Pidge who was a Youtuber known as TallElfNotGremlin. They made a collab with playing cards against humanity and soon became the best of friends.

"Roger that." He heard Pidge say as they soon came up to his side and that was the signal the video had started.

"Welcome to my soft and lovely channel, the name is TeaEmo and today I have TallElfNotGremlin with me, slash Pidge."

He had that intro as a joke at first but people began to appreciate it. He didn't want to dissappoint his fans so he decided to keep it and it was at least better than Pidge's intro. Smiling at the camera he opened his mouth to talk again.

"A week ago I asked you to send me some questions and I and Pidge here will answer them." He took a deep breath as Pidg eraised their phone and entered twitter. He knew what he had to expect.

He saw Pidge's smirk immediately.

"Keith, Nymah asks you what you would do if your best friend was in love with you." Pidge said and glanced at the camera with a wink. Pidge loved teasing him and he thought it had something to do with them being a gremlin since birth and having a gremlin family. Not that he didn't love the Holt family, he really did.

"Well, I would instantly shut them down and then buy them peanut butter after questioning who they are because they are aromantic asexual as heck." He said, smirking at the camera, he knew they understood it was Pidge and Pidge understood it aswell.

"Hey don't expose me!" Pidge said with a jab in his rib and an evil cackle beside his ear. Why did he befriend them.

He groaned under his breath at the pain because even if they were small they were strong enough to take his adopted brother down and that was saying something considering he his double their size.

"Either way, go on, Pidge."

"Roger." He saw Pidge scroll for awhile and tried to look over their shoulder only to get another elbow in his ribs.

"Ow!" He muttered as he rubbed his side were they loved to hurt him.

They didn't answer as they scrolled down Keith's twitter searching for a suitable and embarrassing question. They always loved to make him flustered. Why is he their roomate. That was a question he asked himself often.

"So," he saw Pidge mouth tilting into a smirk and he knew it was bad for him but he loved whenever they became happy like that because believe it or not, Pidge suffered from major gender dysphoria and anxiety, not helping with the requirements of the school they went to, which was a nerd school for genuises like them. "Your brother or your ´cat, who would you rather have sex with?" They said with a wicked tone.

Keith felt his hairs stand on end and glared at Pidge through the reflection on the camera lens.

"So this will destroy my image either way whatever I answer. That does not seem to good for me, let's be honest. But I would not fuck my cat, Red's my soulmate and I would never do anything such like that. But, considering that my brother is not really related to me at all, I would probably choose him. Even if I would feel uncomfortable the whole time. I am not into bestality nor incest but I'm not related to Shiro at all, but if Red was a human, I would definitely choose her because I know too much about my brother."

Pidge glanced at him, not used to him talking so much in one breath but impressed either way. They pretty much expected that answer but there's nothing better than ruining your best friend's image on youtube.

"Okay, Emo. So the next question I have for you is... What is your ideal girl?" Pidge said and glanced at Keith. Knowing about his sexuality it was a sensitive topic, especially considering that he had not come out to anybody but Shiro and Pidge themself. However people would want to know it.

Keith took a deep breath and winced slightly but he wouldn't hold anything against Pidge, he knew they were just doing what he asked them to do. He told them to choose whatever questions they wanted so he had to answer it. But he also trusted Pidge to not choose too personal of questions because he still had problems opening up.

"Oh, boy. That's a tough question." He glanced at Pidge through the corner of his eye before looking back to the camera with a thoughtful expression. "Preferably somebody who could keep me calm and know what I was thinking yet not trying to force things out of me. Like, they would have a great sense of humour and have beautiful eyes I could drown in without actually dying." He chuckled at that statement. "They would keep me on edge and make me want to kill them while simutaneously make me want to kiss them. Be bold and caring and a good person in general, have darker skin than me because I'm basically a ghost, be taller than me because I'm almost a gremlin, no offense to all gremlins out there. Have sarcasm as thir mother tongue while still being friendly and knowing when to stop and be accepting. Somebody who would be my impulse-control." Taking a deep breath he finished his description of his perfect "girl".

He heard a snicker and rolled his eyes at Pidge who sat beside him.

"That was oddly speciic. Do you have anybody in mind?" Pidge smirked beside him, like he could  _hear_ the smirk in their voice and he never wanted to punch somebody more.

"No!" He said but little did he know that Pidge knew exactly who he had in mind and he happened to be a twenty-year-old cuban male with cerulean blue eyes.

"Sure." They said and poked his cheek with a sly grin on their face. "Your blush gives you away, loverboy. Either way," they looked down at their phone and scrolled for a second before looking back up and grinning at the camera. "Pidge, how did you coe out as asexual, aromantic and agender?" They said and it was clear the question was to them.

Keith smiled and looked at Pidge to show that they were going to answer the question now that they had stated it. He heard Pidge's eyeroll before seeing it.

"Keth loves this story and tells me that if he was there, he would have helped me through it through punching every ignorant person in the eye. I would've loved to see that." Pidge said off-handedly but Keith knew they felt nervous to tell the story for the whole internet. He smiled encouragingly and waited patiently for them to start.

"Well, when I first came out, my brother were the first one to support me. He knew what it was like, he is pretty bisexual so. He told me he still loved me but my parents had a harder time. It was not the same as having a bisexual son, since they would never have grandchildren from me, and there's a chance they won't have grandchildren at all... But they took it upon themselves to accept me when-" they looked down at the floor with a small frown.¨Keith reached out to squeeze their arm comfortingly. "When they got a call from the school that they had called the hospital because their "daughter" had been found unconscious in the locker rooms. I were sent to the hospital by an ambulance and were forced to stay there for a night because I had a concussion." They took a breath before continuing. "They stayed the whole night and my brother had figured out what happened by my friends, that had heard from one of my friend's girlfriend, she was there when it happened. Matt had barged in to my hospital room since I had one alone, and demanded to talk to our parents. He... He told them what had happened. Basically it was just a misunderstanding in the locker room and I got hurt and feLl unconscious-"

"Pidge." Keith said with a soft voice that they barely heard. They turned to look at Keith with a frown, but he didn't back down as he stared at them. They sighed.

"The girls in the locker room saw that I was  wearing a binder and-and they began to harrass me and make fun of me. I tried to stand up for myself when they suddenly pushed me against the wall and I hit my head and got a concussion. Matt told me that my friend's girlfriend had told the principal and they called an ambulance. When my parents heard it, they wanted to press charges agáinst the girls but Matt told them not to and let me take care of it. One week later I came back to school and the girls made fun of me for getting hurt after barely touching me and saying I probably just wanted attention like how I pretended to be-" they looked down with wide eyes. It was always tough to explain what happened but they knew they would feel better after getting it off their chest. They looked at Keith and saw him looking at them with concern. They shook their head and smiled wearily as they opened their mouth to continue. "Pretended to be a gender that doesn't exist. That was when my friend came to my rescue and told them to go fuck themselves and they went away after awhile. My friends continued to stand up for me until they approached me after school at a supermarket and made fun of me. Teased me and pushed me down. I was pushed over the edge and... Began to rant about how they were ignorant fuckers and how they should stay away from me and all that and there had even formed a crowd around us and there was this lady that began to scold the girls for pushing me down and other people told them to leave the me, the girl, alone until the lady said; "Leave 'them' alone." And apparently someone had filmed it all and blurred the girls faces and mine, but I'll link it down in the desricption. Or Keith will. You will hear the story there. My parents were shown the video by a colleague and when they came home after work, they showed me it and apologized so profusely and took me to a therapist to talk about being bullied and my gender identity while they went to learn to accept me." They took a deep breath. "And that's the story of how I came out." They finished with a small almost sad smile.

Keith leaned down and whispered in their ear.

"I am proud of you."

Pidge felt a warmth bloom in their chest and a smile spread over their lips as they looked at Keith.

"Thanks." They said and felt their face heat up. "Either way," they said and cleared their throat and looked down back at their phone and scrolled down to look at the questions. "The Tailor asked; "How did you two become friends?" Pidge said and looked up at Keith. He looked at Pidge before turning to the camera with a deadpan stare.

"Pidge messaged me and asked; "If peanut butter and peanut butter cookies tastes good, how come that peanuts tastes like shit?" I answered; "Who the hell are you?" And that is how we became friends." Keith said and looked at Pidge with a dissappointed stare.

"Keith'll link the whole conversation in the description." They said with a deadpan stare clearly not agreeing with him.

"What-no! I never agreed to that!"

"I can still break your kneecaps, asshole."

You could literally see him gulping.

 

***

 

  **[02.15 A.M] TallElfNotGremlin:**

**if peanut butter and peanut butter cookies tastes good, hw come that penuts tastes lik shit?**

**[02.18 A.M] TeaEmo:**

**Who the hell are you?**

**[02.20 A.M] TallElfNotGremlin:**

**now thats a good question.**

**i'm pidge, but who are U?**

**[02.20 A.M] TeaEmo:**

**Um. You messaged me, you should know that than.**

**[02.22 A.M] TallElfNotGremlin:**

**right! i meant to message allura but well thn.**

**you still havent answered my question.**

**don't leave me on read!**

**that's rude!**

**[02.32 A.M] TeaEmo:**

**Sorry.**

**I tried to find my tide pods. I haven't had my dinner yet.**

**[02.32 A.M] TallElfNotGremlin:**

**wow. the sarcasm is strong thr.**

**[02.32 A.M] TeaEmo:**

**You can leave if you want to.**

**[02.32 A.M] TallElfNotGremlin:**

**nah. i'm bored and i like ur style man.**

**sarcasm is my mother tongue.**

**[02.33 A.M] TeaEmo:**

**Somebody finally understands me.**

**[02.33 A.M] TallElfNotGremlin:**

**i feel like this friendship will only grow.**

**\---**

**23rd March- one month later**

**[02.15 A.M] TallElfNotGremlin:**

**wanna help me enslave the universe?**

**[02.15 A.M] TeaEmo:**

**Sure.**

**What do I get in return?**

**[02.16 A.M] TallElfNotGremlin:**

**you'll get my brother's first born child.**

**[02.16 A.M] TeaEmo:**

**That's a tough game you're playing.**

**Deal.**

**[02.16 A.M] TallElfNotGremlin:**

**thanks.**

**succ that Matt.**

**[02.18 A.M] TeaEmo:**

**Matt?**

**[02.19 A.M] TallElfNotGremlin:**

**my brother.**

**he told me that i must have a partner in crime or else my dream in tkn over the universe will nvr happen.**

**[02.19 A.M] TeaEmo:**

**Good to know he's going to eat his own words.**

**My brother should say something like that to me.**

**[02.20 A.M] TallElfNotGremlin:**

**what's your brother's name?**

**[02.22 A.M] TeaEmo:**

**Takashi Shirogane.**

**[02.23 A.M] TallElfNotGremlin:**

**shit. i think he dates my bro.**

**[02.26 A.M] TeaEmo:**

**Does your brother's name happen to be Matthew Holt?**

**[02.26 A.M] TallElfNotGremlin:**

**uh. yeah!**

**[02.28 A.M] TeaEmo:**

**They've been dating since they were twenty!**

**My brother is twenty-six!**

**[02.28 A.M] TallElfNotGremlin:**

**my bro's twnty four.**

**[02.29 A.M] TeaEmo:**

**Shit. They're really dating.**

**Come over.**

**[12.16 P.M] TallElfNotGremlin:**

**i'm here, dude.**

**[12.16 P.M] TeaEmo:**

**Right!**

***

"Keith, Keith, Keith! Allura just asked me if we wanted to do a collab with her! You must accept! She has over ten million subcribers. She wanted to collab with us! Together, we only have three million subscribers and that's like nothing in comparison to her, she's a godess Keith!" Pidge could be heard even from the other side of the world and he was sure their neighbours would file a complain and he seriosuly couldn't blame them, he kind of wanted to do that too.

"Pidge, it's three in the morning, what the heck are you doing up?" He grumbled from the seat on his bed. Keith and Pidge might be roommates and share pretty much everything with each other but the line was drawn that no matter what, never disturb the other while they are watching cryptid theories or buzzfeed unsolved, if one of them are dying, go to the neighbours. Now, Pidge broke the rule.

"Like you were even sleeping." They said as they slumped down on Keith's bed and layed across his face, playing dramtic. "This is Allura Alvarez slash LesBean we are talking about! She wants to do a collab. With us! US!" Pidge yelled.

Keith sighed and knew it was hopeless. Whenever Pidge mentioned Allura they would get what they wanted. The thing was that the only reason both of them ever started Youtube and dared do it was because of Allura, she was their rolemodel, both of their's and even if Keith pretended to be calm his fanboy was currently dying, cause of death, fanboying. Not surprising, considering their rolemodel contacted them and asked them to do a collab with her of all people.

"Fine. Stop your fangirling right now or I'll throw ya' out the window," he muttered as he slapped their hand away from his computer.

"Yes! I'll write to her and then make a groupchat with us so we can talk about the video and plan everything! Be calm and act normal, Keith!" Pidge exclaimed even if they both knew that they meant the both of them. Keith heard them mutter under their breath as they wrote to Allura and Keith remembered the on time Pidge and said and he quote; "Even though I am aromantic and asexual I would gladly be in a romantic and sexual relationship with her." and Keith could agree. Allura was possibly the most beautiful creature in the world. Her beauty was out of this world. He must know, he knows many attractive people which his subscribers always remind him of. He agreed that he knew many attractive people, sure, but they weren't always that attractive. Shiro used to look like a stereotypical nerd with the glasses, braces and even bowlcut. Sure, people could pull the look off but it was rare and he had never seen it happen. But that was a time neither of them would mention considering they had blackmail on each other. All of them.

"Done!" Pidge exclaimed and Keith looked back at his computer to see a notification and sighed. Pidge really knew what they were doing.

He reached for his computer and opened the notification and looked at the groupchat to see Pidge and Allura already talking lividly and he couldn't help but smile.

 

***

**[TallElfNotGremlin created 'senpai noticed us!']**

**[TallElfNotGremlin added LesBean and TeaEmo to 'senpai noticed us!']**

**[03.19 A.M] TallElfNotGremlin:**

**allura! my love! my darling! senpai! how nice of you to contact us, right kieth? allura, what exactly are you're intentions?**

**[03.21 A.M] LesBean:**

**Greetings, Pidge Holt. I am Allura Alvarez and I came here to suggest a very important collaboration with you and our companion Kieth Kogayne.**

**[03.21 A.M] TallElfNotGremlin:**

**hm. you play a convincing game but i must contact my 'companion' first to see if he agrees to your suggestion, madame.**

**[03.21 A.M] LesBean:**

**Of course, my emperor of the universe.**

**[03.22 A.M] TeaEmo:**

**Pidge.**

**What the fuck?**

**[03.23 A.M] TallElfNotGremlin:**

**how nice of you to join us, my equal emperor of the universe.**

**[03.23 A.M] LesBean:**

**Kieth! My boy! How are you doing! I were wondering when you were going to join us!**

**[03.24 A.M] TeaEmo:**

**I agree to this collab but I don't agree to this style of talking.**

**[03.24 A.M] TallElfNotGremlin:**

**of course, my equal emperor.**

**[03.24 A.M] LesBean:**

**My goodness! I never thought emperor Kieth Kogayne would agree to my request!**

**[03.25 A.M] TallElfNotGremlin:**

**it's a surprise for all of us madame.**

**[03.26 A.M] LesBean:**

**Either way, what do my emperors want this collab to be about?**

**[03.27 A.M] TeaEmo:**

**If you do not stop this nonsense right now I'll comand my guards to throw both of you in the dungeons!**

**[03.28 A.M] LesBean:**

**O-Of course, my emperor!**

**[03.29 A.M] TallElfNotGremlin:**

**okay, shut up idiots.**

**[03.30 A.M] LesBean:**

**Right! The collab. So, I were thinking that since I'm a drawing/fantasy AU/fanfiction reading Youtube video maker and you are a Fanfiction writer/fanfiction reading/let's play Youtube channel and let's plays/vlogs/cosplay Youtube channel we could do a video with Pidge writing a fanfiction with a list of words from our community and I could read the fanfiction and Kieth could make a live theater of it. And we make a live video.**

**[03.32 A.M] TallElfNotGremlin:**

**wow. you've really thought about this.**

**[03.32 A.M] TeaEmo:**

**Let's do it.**

***

"Hello my Paladins, I am LesBean and these two beside me are TallElfNotGremlin and TeaEmo. We are currently making a collaboration which will consist of Pidge here," she turned towrads Pidge and gestured towards her with her hand as Pidge waved shyly, "Making a fanfiction of words that you guys have suggested and I will read it while Keith," she turned towrds Keith and gestured towards him with her hand, "Will make a theater of it with a few actors I've chosen based on the appearance of these people in Pidge's fanfiction." Allura introduced their video with a grin on her face.

Keith, Pidge and Allura had been planning this video for a week and they finally got around to do it. They had made their way over to Allura at the end of the week and Pidge had started their fanfiction while Keith and Allura made the costumes. They had much fun doing it and were now finally ready. Of course, Allura's uncle had helped them because Keith and Allura could not sew for the sake of their lives and her uncle had to take over after Keith had to go to the hospital for an impaled thumb with a sewing machine needle in it and Allura for a burn mark on her whole forearm.

Pidge had been laughing the whole time and the bloopers would be posted after their live video.

"I am done with my masterwork and Allura will now finally read it and they haven't read it so it will be new for both of them and YOU guys." Pidge said with a smirk that all of them and every of Pidge's subscribers knew Pidge had done something... Naughty in the fanfiction, most probably.

"Um, so I'll read it." Allura said, feeling a bit nervous. "This story is called... "Two intelligent uncles riding to the beat. 

Kieth Kogayne was thinking about Lonce McClame again. Lonce was a hopeful The Tailor with red sword and sticky hair.

Kieth walked over to the window and reflected on his picturesque surroundings. He had always loved deprived Space csatle-ship with its relieved, raspy robots. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel delighted.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather some _one_. It was the a hopeful figure of Lonce McClame.

Kieth gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a stupid, friendly, orange juice drinker with mulleted sword and pretty hair. His friends saw him as a motionless, muddy mullet. Once, he had even revived a dying, space-robot-lion.

But not even a stupid person who had once revived a dying, space-robot-lion, was prepared for what Lonce had in store today.

The heated teased like sitting goldfish, making Kieth sparkly. Kieth grabbed a bendy swords that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Kieth stepped outside and Lonce came closer, he could see the tough glint in his eye.

Lonce gazed with the affection of 3341 incredible spewmungous space-cat. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want some more Twitter followers."

Kieth looked back, even more sparkly and still fingering the bendy swords. "Lonce, oh my God they killed Kenny," he replied.

They looked at each other with healthy feelings, like two happy, high-pitched horses jumping at a very sinister Valentine's meal, which had classical music playing in the background and two intelligent uncles riding to the beat.

Kieth regarded Lonce's red sword and sticky hair. "I feel the same way!" revealed Kieth with a delighted grin.

Lonce looked horny, his emotions blushing like a glamorous, gleaming gun.

Then Lonce came inside for a nice drink of orange juice.

THE END."

Allura looked at Pidge liked she questioned her life choices as she sighed. Pidge looked proud as they puffed out their chest and Keith, well, he looked like he wanted to murder somebody or Pidge, specfically.

"Well... That was something." Allura muttered under her breath and looked back at the camera with a deadpan stare. Allura clearly seemed to question why she asked to make a collaboration with them. But she had made her choice. "Keith, get the costumes ready. I will get the singular actor out and you will perfirm this scene." Allura said as she didn't even look back at him.

Keith sighed.

"Yes, Allura."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say...


End file.
